User blog:Darkus Rayne/Raining Blood, Chapter 39: The fading lights of Stalaria.
Adrenaline was uselessly pumping through my veins. I couldn't struggle, I was bound to tightly. We know you were planning on leaving." Aqua shouted. "You aren't leaving us behind!" She was angry. Her water circlets tightened around my wrists, but I wasn't giving up. I had to find this boy by myself. "Aqua you don't understand!" I screamed. Hoping they could hear me over the roaring flames, through the dome of earth. "I do, Shade. We all do." Aqua said quietly. I didn't know what to say. My restraints were lifted. "You're finding youself." Sheath said in a whisper. "H...How did you know?" I studdered. Were they watching me this whole time? Sheath didn't answer. "You can't come with me. Rayne and Sarah will worry." I said, trying to convince them to go back. Briana wasn't the type to worry. That I knew already. I'd have to come up with another excuse to get Gaia to go back. "Rayne and Sarah already know we're going after you." Aqua announced. I knew then, I was stuck with them. Not that it was a bad thing. I just didn't know how Moria would react towards this. "The more the merrier!" Moria laughed, appearing from behind the shadows of the trees. She winked at me, and disappeared. That was it. They wouldn't leave now. My self-finding journey was now a family roadtrip "It won't be so bad, we promise." Senterra said. I had to think about it, not that it mattered what I thought now. What reason did they have to lie? I'd give in this time. "Fine, you can go." I said sourly, I wasn't about to let them know I was happy about it. "This will be a long trip though. I know Sheath and Pandora are prepared. What about the rest of you?" I asked. I had seen Sheath and Pandora's fighting abilities, I didn't really have a good enough chance to see the rest, with exception of their capturing of me. In an instant I heard the sound of waves crashing. "What? We aren't near water." I said in a questioning tone. I noticed movement in the clouds. I looked up to see thousands of arrows flying towards me. "Hall of arrows." Aqua whispered, OceanBow suddenly in her hands. The arrows landed in a circle forming around me. Walls of rushing water formed, imprisoning me. I couldn't break free. Aqua had obviously been practicing. When I regained my focus, Aqua was in the walled area. She ran to me, picked me up by my shirt and looked into my now terror filled eyes with her angered ones. "You're not leaving us again, Shade!" She yelled. She disappeared. The wall close in, eventually getting to the point where it was so tight, I couldn't move. I saw my siblings jump back. Before I could wrap my mind around what was going on, the wall exploded. I blacked out. When I came to, I was being levitated by Sheath. I didn't have the strength to stay awake. I'd get on Senterra for that later. She'd obviously done something to keep me quiet. As I blacked out again I saw Stalaria in the distance, fading farther and farther away. Our journey had now begun. "Stay safe, Rayne." I heard Sheath whisper as I took a last look, while she took the final step away from Stalaria's fading lights. Category:Blog posts